There have been designed several floating seats for use in swimming pools, and for use as flotation devices on boats and aircraft. Most of these devices utilize a seat made from a material that will float in water, or are inflatable devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,497, a floating seat is made from an inflatable annular tube. Several straps are used to support a seat or saddle within the annular tube. This seat floats on the top of the water.
A similar floating device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,960. This device also utilizes an annular ring and a seat supported by straps attached to the annular float ring.
Prior art devices are flotation devices and float on or just below the surface of the water. The devices are not stationary and float around the water surface, and do not permit the user to remain at one spot.
Other known prior art which may be pertinent to the following invention are:
______________________________________ 3,671,988 Newman June 27, 1972 4,241,688 Mansolill December 30, 1980 4,798,550 Biancucci January 17, 1989 4,828,522 Sentos May 9, 1989 ______________________________________